Te mumie są prawdziwe?
Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie – odcinek 13 'Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce. Byliśmy w Australii. Na początku uczestnicy musieli dostać się na szczyt kanionu. Mogli wykorzystać do pomocy strusie. Dzięki Heather Afrykańskie Lwy wygrały to zadanie. W międzyczasie Jennifer i Andrew po raz kolejny się pokłócili. Tym razem skończyło się tym, że Andrew rzucił się z pocałunkiem na Jennifer. Cóż, im dziwniejsze osoby w programie, tym lepiej. Później uczestnicy lecieli na lotniach do zagrody dla owiec, gdzie musieli ostrzyc jak najwięcej zwierząt. W końcu od długiego czasu udało się wygrać Afrykańskim Lwom. A przegranymi stali się Wielcy Podróżnicy. Komu dzisiaj uda się wygrać zadanie? Kto będzie musiał pożegnać się z programem? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w trasie! Pierwsza Klasa '''Heather: '''W końcu tu wróciliśmy! '''Ashley: '''Stęskniłam się za tą wygodą. '''Heather: '''Mam nadzieję, że teraz znowu będziemy tu często wracać. '''Courtney: '''Wszyscy chyba chcemy tu wracać, co nie? '''Ashley i Lucas: '''No pewnie! (pokój zwierzeń)'Ashley: 'Na razie wygląda na to, że znowu możemy wygrywać zadania. A Heather przestanie się czepiać o to, że się niby nie staramy. W sumie to powinna przestać, bo przy najbliższej eliminacji to ona pewnie będzie miała najwięcej głosów. Druga Klasa '''Alejandro: '''Chyba wróciliśmy do układu zwycięstw z początku sezonu. Lwy wygrywają, a Podróżnicy przegrywają. '''Orlando: '''Oby tak zostało. '''Duncan: '''Wolisz mieć drugie miejsce, niż pierwsze? '''Orlando: '''Bardziej chodziło mi o przegrywanie Podróżników. Zresztą i tak im się chyba już nie uda wygrać. (pokój zwierzeń)'Orlando: 'Czasami się zastanawiam, czy Duncan i Lightning dowiedzieli się już o tym, że raz celowo przegrałem. Mam nadzieję, że nie. Teraz wiem, że to było głupie. Trzecia Klasa '''Zoey: '''Chyba pierwszy raz w tej drużynie jest tak spokojnie… '''Lindsay: '''A to tylko dlatego, że Jennifer się nie odzywa. '''Jennifer: '''Ja to wszystko słyszę. Nie będę się w kółko powtarzać, że to wszystko wina Andrew. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Dzisiaj może być ten dzień. Jeśli przegramy, to eliminacja na pewno będzie. A wtedy w końcu Andrew wyleci! Myślę, że Lindsay i Zoey zdają sobie sprawę z tego, że naprawdę przez niego przegrywamy. Egipt, przy piramidzie '''Chris: '''Chyba wiecie, gdzie jesteśmy? '''Courtney: '''A kto by nie wiedział… '''Chris: '''Tak myślę. Wasze zadanie będzie się odbywało w tej piramidzie. Wystarczy, że wejdziecie tam i znajdziecie wyjście z drugiej strony. '''Heather: '''Nie stać cię na coś bardziej oryginalnego? '''Chris: '''To nie jest takie łatwe. W piramidzie jest dużo pułapek i tajnych przejść, które mogą was zaprowadzić w złe miejsca. Wysłałem tu kiedyś pięciu stażystów. Niestety wróciło tylko dwóch. '''Jennifer: '''Przecież my wszyscy możemy tam zginąć! '''Chris: '''Spokojnie. Jak komuś coś się stanie, to… '''Wszyscy: '''Co? '''Chris: '''No nie wiem. Zastąpię was najwyżej nowymi uczestnikami. (pokój zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Co on sobie w ogóle myśli? On sam by tam nigdy nie wszedł, ale my oczywiście musimy. '''Chris: '''Uważajcie też na mumie. Podobno są tam jakieś. No to powodzenia! Pierwsza drużyna zdobędzie nagrodę. Piramida '''Ashley: '''Ale tu ciemno… '''Ashley: '''Kto to zrobił? '''Heather: '''Chris chce nas pewnie nastraszyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Chris: 'Chcę, żebyście o tym wiedzieli. Ja nic nie robiłem w tej piramidzie. Ona naprawdę jest jakaś nawiedzona. '''Jennifer: '''Zabieraj rękę z mojego ramienia, Andrew! '''Andrew: '''Ale ja nawet nie stoję koło ciebie. '''Jennifer: '''To kto to jest? '''Jennifer: '''Aaa! Weźcie to ode mnie! Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''Myślicie, że to była prawdziwa mumia? '''Zoey: '''Mógł to być jakiś przebrany stażysta. '''Andrew: '''A ja myślę, że Chrisowi nie chciałoby się marnować czasu na głupie straszenie. '''Jennifer: '''Czyżby? Chyba nigdy nie zwracałeś uwagi na jego pomysły. '''Lindsay: '''Ale chyba mumie żyją w piramidach, prawda? Czy to nie tu? '''Jennifer: '''Nieważne. Prawdziwe mumie, czy nie, i tak będą chciały nas złapać. '''Andrew: '''Ale te prawdziwe zbyt szybko nas nie wypuszczą… Drużyna Chłopaków '''Duncan: '''To gdzie teraz idziemy? '''Orlando: '''Może pójdziemy prosto? '''Alejandro: '''Czy to nie jest zbyt banalne? '''Orlando: '''Może akurat tylko to przejście jest dobre? '''Alejandro: '''W sumie. Inni by pewnie szli w inną stronę, bo prosto zwykle się nie sprawdza. '''Duncan: '''To idziemy. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Ashley: '''Słyszeliście to? '''Lucas: '''Co to było? '''Courtney: '''Nie wiem. '''Heather: '''Lepiej stąd chodźmy. '''Ashley: '''Aaa! Mumie! '''Heather: '''Może ktoś się tylko przebrał? '''Ashley: '''A jak to sprawdzisz? < mumie zbliżają się do Heather i Ashley, które zaczynają je kopać, Courtney i Lucas w tym czasie się schowali> '''Heather: '''Idźcie stąd! '''Ashley: '''Ale od nich śmierdzi! '''Ashley: '''Puszczaj mnie! '''Heather: '''Gdzie jest reszta drużyny?! '''Lucas: '''Co teraz zrobimy? '''Courtney: '''Nie mam pojęcia. Musimy jakoś je uratować. '''Lucas: '''Może na razie będziemy się za nimi zakradać? '''Courtney: '''Dobra. W tym czasie może coś wymyślimy. Drużyna Chłopaków '''Orlando: '''Gdzie teraz jesteśmy? '''Alejandro: '''Nie wiem. Poszukajmy stąd jakiegoś wyjścia. < słychać krzyki Heather i Ashley> '''Orlando: '''Słyszycie to? '''Duncan: '''Patrzcie! '''Lightning: '''Czyli te mumie naprawdę tu są? '''Duncan: '''Najwidoczniej tak. '''Orlando: '''Pomożemy im jakoś? '''Duncan: '''Po co? Niech sobie sami radzą. '''Orlando: '''A ja idę. '''Alejandro: '''Ja też pójdę im pomóc. '''Lightning: '''Lightning nie będzie pomagać przeciwnej drużynie! '''Duncan: '''Niech sobie idą. My możemy poszukać wyjścia we dwójkę. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Courtney: '''Czego tu szukacie? '''Alejandro: '''Chcemy wam pomóc. '''Courtney: '''Proszę bardzo. Zobaczymy, czy pokonacie te mumie. '''Orlando: '''Zaraz się przekonamy. '''Courtney: '''To takie proste? '''Heather: '''Widziałam, jak za nami szliście i nawet nie próbowaliście nic zrobić! '''Courtney: '''Skąd mogliśmy wiedzieć, że to nie będzie takie trudne? '''Ashley: '''Jak się stąd teraz wydostaniemy? '''Alejandro: '''My idziemy szukać Duncana i Lightninga. '''Ashley: '''A my co zrobimy? '''Lucas: '''Może jest tu gdzieś tajne przejście. '''Courtney: '''Zobaczmy, czy na podłodze nie ma żadnych przycisków, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Jennifer: '''No super. Nie ma gdzie teraz iść. '''Andrew: '''Może na ścianie jest jakieś przejście? '''Jennifer: '''Może jest, ale nie licz na to, że do czegoś się przydałeś. Każdy by o tym pomyślał. '''Andrew: '''Skąd możesz o tym wiedzieć? '''Jennifer: '''Też chciałam to powiedzieć. '''Lindsay i Zoey: '''Ja też. (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Ta jasne… Pewnie mówią to, żeby mnie wkurzyć. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Nie sądziłam, że Lindsay i Zoey wtrącą się do naszej kłótni. Ale mówiłam prawdę. Chyba każdy by sprawdził ściany. Afrykańskie Lwy '''Lucas: '''Znalazłem coś! '''Heather: '''Co mamy z tym zrobić? '''Courtney: '''Może stańmy wszyscy na tym przycisku. '''Ashley: '''Nie uważacie, że to trochę za małe na cztery osoby? '''Heather: '''Co się dzieje?! '''Lucas: '''To nas chyba zabierze do samej góry. '''Ashley: '''Mam nadzieję, że stamtąd będzie jakieś wyjście. Nie zamierzam potem skakać z tego. '''Heather: '''Udało nam się wyjść! '''Ashley: '''Fajnie, ale teraz jesteśmy na samym szczycie piramidy. '''Courtney: '''No to zaczynamy schodzić… Drużyna Chłopaków '''Alejandro: '''Wygląda na to, że wyszliśmy na jakiś bardzo długi korytarz… '''Orlando: '''Może na końcu jest już wyjście? '''Duncan: '''Możliwe. '''Lightning: '''Pewnie szybko ten korytarz się nie skończy. '''Duncan: '''Nie przekonamy się jeśli nie sprawdzimy. Wielcy Podróżnicy '''Lindsay: '''Znalazłam przejście! <ściana zapadła się pod ziemię> '''Jennifer: '''To dobrze. Może gdzieś tu jest wyjście. '''Andrew: '''Znowu? '''Jennifer: '''Trzeba szukać jeszcze raz. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'Szukanie tajnych przejść zajmuje nam tyle czasu, że pewnie przegramy. Chyba, że będzie jeszcze jedno zadanie… '''Andrew: '''Tak w ogóle to Chris powiedział, że po wysłaniu tutaj pięciu stażystów wróciło tylko dwóch. Musieli być chyba bardzo nierozgarnięci, że nie udało im się stąd wyjść. '''Zoey: '''Pewnie każdy działał osobno. My jesteśmy w drużynach i jest nam łatwiej. Przy piramidzie z drugiej strony '''Chris: '''Udało wam się znowu wygrać zadanie. '''Heather: '''Tak! Znowu wracamy do wygrywania! '''Chris: '''Oraz bardzo miło patrzyło się, jak się męczycie schodząc tu do mnie. '''Ashley: '''Ale śmieszne… '''Chris: '''Za to wy zdobywacie drugie miejsce. '''Lightning: '''Gdybyście im nie pomagali, to by teraz siedzieli w podziemiach z mumiami. '''Orlando: '''Ważne, że nie przegraliśmy. '''Chris: '''I mamy przegranych! '''Andrew: '''Co?! Przegraliśmy?! (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: 'To twój koniec Andrew! '''Chris: '''Trochę długo wam to zajęło. Wam wszystkim. Chciałem jeszcze zrobić wyścig na wielbłądach, ale gdzieś mi one uciekły. No i jak już wspomniałem, trochę za długo tam byliście. Do zobaczenia na ceremonii, Podróżnicy. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Nie udało wam się. Znowu. Tak bywa. Idźcie zagłosować. (pokój zwierzeń)'Zoey: 'Jennifer jest wkurzająca, ale Andrew rzeczywiście nie sprawdza się w zadaniach i ma złe pomysły… (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Lindsay: 'Hmm… (stempluje) (pokój zwierzeń)'Andrew: 'Mam nadzieję, że Zoey i Lindsay na mnie nie zagłosują… Za to ja głosuję na Jennifer. (stempluje) Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby mnie wywaliła. (pokój zwierzeń)'Jennifer: '''(wściekle kilka razy stempluje paszport Andrew) Jak on dzisiaj nie odpadnie, to ja sama go wypchnę z tego samolotu. Serio. '''Chris: '''To tak. Paczki z orzeszkami wędrują do Zoey i Lindsay. '''Chris: '''Zostali nam Andrew i Jennifer. On ją kocha bez wzajemności, a ona stara się go za wszelką cenę pozbyć. A ostatnia paczka orzeszków wędruje do… Jennifer! '''Jennifer: '''Tak! W końcu! '''Andrew: '''Ja odpadam? '''Chris: '''No tak. A kto inny? '''Andrew: '''Zoey, Lindsay. Wolicie Jennifer ode mnie? '''Jennifer: '''Zamknij się! Nie tylko mnie denerwujesz! '''Chris: '''Ona ma rację. '''Andrew: '''Ja nie chcę stąd iść! Zresztą boję się stąd wyskoczyć… '''Jennifer: '''Pozwól, że ci pomogę. '''Andrew: '''Nie!!! '''Jennifer: '''Wreszcie będę miała spokój! '''Chris: '''Też bym się cieszył na twoim miejscu. Trzeba kończyć. No i odpadła kolejna osoba. Co wydarzy się w kolejnym odcinku? Kto jako następny opuści program? Tego dowiecie się oglądając Totalną Porażkę: Drugi raz w Trasie!